Journey Into the Mist
by Cailean Amara
Summary: Sorry I've been gone for so long FanFic deleted my account...but i am back


Several hours later, when Ayla returned she found the cave practically deserted. She wondered what was going on. Seeing that no one was around, she settled down with a cup of tea to wait for the return of the zelandonii. Ayla didn't have to wait very long, a few minutes later she heard excited voices coming up from the valley. She went down to greet them and was delighted to find they had made the first kill of the season. And what a kill it was! At first she only saw three deer, then four, and wait- five. Five deer, what a feast they would have that night! Ayla was sure that the successfulness of the hunt was because of Jondalar's spear thrower. Ever since the spear thrower had been introduced to the cave the hunts had been very fortunate and they had, had plenty of meat to get them through the winter. Low and behold, Jonadalar was being hailed as the hero of the hunt. He came striding up the path with Jonayla on his shoulders, big grins on the faces of both of them. Ayla was overjoyed at the relationship that existed between her mate and daughter. Other than Ayla, Jondalar didn't love anyone more than he loved Jonayla. Before the party reached the cave, Wolf bounded up and jumped on Ayla in the friendly matter in which he always greeted her. "Hi Wolf" she replied to his playful licks, "I see you have had a successful hunt." Wold replied in a joyful bark. As soon as the others were back, she greeted Jondalar with a kiss (something she had never experienced before he came along) and Ayla set to work preparing for the feast. That night the entire Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii ate until they were stuffed and then they danced and told stories by the firelight until the wee hours of the morning. Ayla looked around her at the light flickering on the faces of her family members. She finally had found her people. The upcoming spring and summer would bring many good fortunes including the arrival of the new baby, and a Summer Meeting of the Zelandonii. There was also talk of a trip, on that she would not be able to go on, but that Jonayla was begging to participate in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day dragged on slowly, no one was very productive. The entire cave was going about the day in a sloth like manner. They were all pretending to be working hard when in reality nothing much got done. The real excitement came that night.  
  
The full moon had reached its peak when Ayla awoke with a start. She sat up in bed and looked around her. She thought to herself about how far she had come since she had met Jondalar. Then she felt it again. Breathing a sigh of relief when the contraction was over, she gently shook the sleeping Jondalar awake. "Jondalar" she breathed "Go and find Zelandoni and Marthona, quick" Ayla didn't need to say more, Jondalar leapt up and dashed out of the hearth. "MARTHONA..ZELANDONI" he shouted while he ran through the cave "MARTHONA, ZELANDONI..COME QUICK...AYLA.BABY". This caused quite the chaotic scene, waking up the entire cave. Zelandoni and Marthona came running. "Jondalar, calm down" his mother said calmly. "You go and sit in our hearth, Willamar is making tea. we have everything under control" Then the two women rushed on into where Ayla lay, Proleva and Folara following closely behind.  
  
Several hours later a sweaty, tired looking Marthona came wandering into the hearth where Jondalar, Willamar and most of the rest of the cave sat anxiously. "We have a boy, a beautiful, healthy baby boy" Zelandoni announced. "well, are you going to tell us his name?" Willamar asked. "Yes, his name is, Kael and it means "mighty warrior" and yes, Jondalar, you may go in now"  
  
Time progressed quickly after the birth of Kael. He remained healthy and was rapidly growing. Everyone in the ninth cave was joyous and the weather was wonderful. Everyone, that is, except for Jonayla she did not like all of this attention that Kael was getting. She couldn't understand why everyone was always gushing over him, she didn't know what was so great about him. Jonayla also knew that she couldn't express her feelings because she was nearly nine and nine year old girls were NOT jealous of little brothers. It was this jealously that lead Jonayla to an extremely important decision. 


End file.
